


Forward, Always

by Lasgalendil



Series: Black History Month [1]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Metafiction, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), black history month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: "...And it doesn’t stop there. It’s not just the police. Falcon’s a fugitive now, what, for violating the Sokovia Accords to aid an American citizen stripped of his rights and freedom? An American citizen and serviceman held without charges, without an attorney, illegally and against his will? We had a President who violated the Geneva Conventions, passed the Patriot Act against all provisions in the Constitution—and people think Sam Wilson, an American soldier and an Avenger, is a criminal—?"Lucas, Carl. Black History Month. Seagate Vlogs. uploaded 01 February 2016.





	

“…he lived through the Troubleman soundtrack, you know? Marched at Selma. Met Malcolm X. Martin Luther King, Angela Davis.

Man saw the end of segregation, miscegenation…but he didn’t live to see the end of mass incarceration. Or police shootings. And that’s a damn shame. Because as far as we’ve come as a country in the last century, it’s not enough. We can’t just pat ourselves on the back and say “at least it isn’t slavery” or “it’s not Nazi Germany.” No. No it’s not. In some ways I’d argue it’s worse. Because slavery, segregation, internment and death camps? Those are undeniably evil. But micro-aggressions? Things like zoning laws and property taxes funding our schools, denial of credit that cause more racial segregation in American school districts than an official policy? Almost a thousand deaths at the hands of the police last year? The poisoning of an entire water district? Disparities in health care access, diagnosis, and treatment? Taking away a felon’s vote? Their food stamps? Stop and Search? If they don’t directly affect you, you can live your whole life not knowing, not caring.

There’s a wage gap. Sure. There’s sexism and then some. And yeah, LGBTQ issues are still on the table. I won’t detract from those issues, but I also won’t let them distract me from the matter at hand, and that’s racism. One black president doesn’t mean it’s over. Rosa Parks might be dead, but Ruby Bridges is sixty-two years old. Half a century ago you had death threats, mobs, you had the national guard called out just to escort one little girl to school. And you people’re upset we’re staging die-ins? Why do you take such offense to the simple statement ‘Black Lives Matter’?

Tamir Rice. Eric Gardner. Mike Brown. Samuel Debose. Freddie Grey. Sandra Bland. Terrance Crutcher. And those are just the ones that made national headlines. We’ve gone from lynching uniformed servicemen to a woman hanging herself in her cell due to illegal torture, perjury, and negligence on the part of the police. People whose sworn duty is to protect and serve. And all for what? Not using a turn signal? Selling cigarettes?

And it doesn’t stop there. It’s not just the police. Falcon’s a fugitive now, what, for violating the Sokovia Accords to aid an American citizen stripped of his rights and freedom? An American citizen and serviceman held without charges, without an attorney, illegally and against his will? We had a President who violated the Geneva Conventions, passed the Patriot Act against all provisions in the Constitution—and people think Sam Wilson, an American soldier and an Avenger, is a _criminal_ —?

Fine. Fine. Give the man a trial, then. But you’re too afraid the brother’ll go all Angela Davis on your ass. Can you blame Cap for pullin’ an Assata? Getting our boy out of there?

Yeah. It’s a mess. And maybe the Avengers need some oversight, just like every other organization. But you “blue lives matter” and “all lives matter” people didn’t give a shit when it was the US government waging urban war in Harlem, going after the Hulk. You still don’t care about indigenous land rights, or segregated neighborhoods causing segregated schools. About mass incarceration. Falcon’s in prison—God knows where—and war criminals like George W. Bush and General Ross are walking around free. And the only thing I can think of, the only damn thing I can think of is I’m glad Gabe Jones didn’t live to see this.

Martin Luthor King, Malcolm X, Fred Hampton. Claudette Colvin, Angela Davis. Coretta Scott King. Our brothers and sisters went through hell—they’re still going through hell—but they kept going because they had hope. They believed in something. I won’t say God, I won’t say Allah, but I will say they believed in a better future. They fought and died for a better future. So we owe it to them—we owe it to our kids, to the next generation—to do the same.”

Lucas, Carl. Black History Month. _Seagate Vlogs_. uploaded 01 February 2017.  www.youtube.com/cantcagethis/01feb2017

 

 

>   
>  Claire Temple  
>  @forwardalways I like my men how I like my coffee ;)
> 
> Luke Cage  
>  @thenightnurse strong? no wait lemme guess cuban XD
> 
> Claire Temple  
>  @forwardalways they keep me woke af
> 
>  

 


End file.
